


Maybe I'm Too Busy Being Yours

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Het, Heterosexual Sex, I APOLOGIZE, In Public, Jealous Michael, Jealous!Michael, Michael Clifford - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i just wanted a michael fic, mild dirty talk, self indulged fic, this is probably so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael go to a club. Public fingering ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Too Busy Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so I'm really nervous about posting this. Sorry for any errors! Sorry if it sucks! Please leave comments and kudos. Title is from Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys since I was listening to it while I wrote this. I recommend you listen to it while reading The Scene ;)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!! 
> 
> -S

"That show was sick! Best one on so far!" your boyfriend, Michael Clifford, lead guitarist of the band 5 Seconds of Summer said to you after finishing a sold our show on their first headlining tour. "I feel way too pumped to go back to the hotel right now! Hey Y/N, let's go to the club down the street?" he asks you. Of course you agree and the both of you walk to the club just down the road from the venue.

The club is packed with people dancing, drinking, and making out against the walls. You find two empty seats at the bar. Michael orders you your usual vokda soda and a beer for himself. Two drinks later and a few teasing touches, Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo comes on the speakers. "Fucking love this song!" you yell to no one in particular. "Mikey, let's daaaaaaanccceeee!" you beg Michael. "Nah babe...you know i don't dance...." he tells you. "Fine. Just cos you don't wanna dance, doesn't mean I have to stay here" you sassyly tell him. With that, you head to the dancefloor, swinging your hips a little exaggeratingly knowing his eyes are on you. Soon you're right in the middle of the dancefloor, dancing with everybody and anybody. Half way through the song, a tall dark haired hottie pulls you to him chest to chest. Since to you this was just dancing, you went along with it, grinding against him to the beat of the music. Lost in the song, you don't notice Michael's heated glare from where he's sitting at the bar still. 

Getting into the song, the sexy stranger pressed against you begins running his hands up and down the expanse of your back. Seeing this, Michael stalks over to the dancefloor where you are. Suddenly you're yanked back by a set of oh so familiar hands. Just as Michael pulls you flush against him, back to chest, Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys blasts throughout the club. Michael's hands are gripping your hips hard enough you just know they're gonna leave bruises next to the ones made by his mouth the night before. You're breathing hard, turned on by his rough hands and heavy breathing on you neck. "You're fucking MINE" he growls in your ear before kissing down your neck and shoulder blades. As the song hits the first verse, you're already wet just from him nibbling and kissing your pulse point on your neck. His hands start running up and down your tummy, running a teasing finger on your waistline. "P-Please Michael.." you whimper, moaning softly. Turning your head, your lips meet his in a heated kiss. Suddenly, he pushes his right hand into your shorts and panties. You break the kiss, gasping and moaning, while he runs his middle finger between the slit of your pussy, tapping once, twice, three times on your clit. "So wet for me baby.." he whispers in a husky voice into your ear. Luckily the dancefloor is crowed and the music is loud, you both just look like any other couple lost in the music and eachother. Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways? Sad to see you go...Was sort of hoping that you'd stay. The song continues as Michael's finger moves down. Moaning and whining, you thrust up into Michael's hand. Finally thinking you've had enough teasing, Michael's finger finally enters you. You crash your lips back onto his, moaning into his mouth as your tongues slide against each oher's. Crawling back to you, ever thought of calling when you've had a few 'cause I always do. Adding another finger, Michael thrusts his fingers, curling them up. Finding your g-spot, he smirks into your kiss after feeling your legs quiver. Knowing you're close, Michael adds another finger. With three fingers now deep inside you, he thrusts his hand faster and harder, fingers hitting your spot dead on. You're monaing and panting into his mouth, not even bothering to actually kiss anymore. "C-close" you all but sob to him. With three of his fingers still in you, Michael uses his thumb to rub circles right on your clit. Five more quick thrusts, your orgasm hits you full force. Sobbing out his name, your knees give out, but his other arm is still wrapped tightly around you holding your body up. He holds you as you recover from an amazing high, kissing you slow and loving. Pulling his hand out of your pants, and wiping his hand on leg of his jeans, he finally breaks the kiss. "Let's get out of here babe. Need to get my cock in you" he whispers huskily to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the club and into a cab. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and have a prompt, send it to me and I'll try my best to write it for you!   
> Thank you for reading to the end! I hope is wasn't a total waste of your time!
> 
> -S


End file.
